


Goodbyes aren't forever

by 1010hoshiiii



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angsty-ish, Goodbye, M/M, airport farewells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5198474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1010hoshiiii/pseuds/1010hoshiiii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hansol has to leave. both of them dont want it to happen. the clocks continue to tick to theh time for hansol to leave.</p>
<p>** sequel has been posted!! **</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. separation

"everything comes to an end huh?" the city boy reached out for the jeju island boys hand. smiling slightly thinking of all the memories they shared together.

"time was short but felt so long didnt it." the tears were beginning to blur his vision. the brunette looked up to stop the tears from falling. blinking every few seconds hoping they would disappear.

 

it was a crowded day but the pair didnt mind the thousands of strangers that passed by. no one was actually looking at them anyway. hansol pulled seungkwan in tightly. the rappers arms clutched around the vocalist. the vocalists arms were heavy. he couldnt bring himself to hold the other back. seungkwans faced pressed to hansols shoulder. tears slowly and silently streaming down his face.

hansol could only embrace him. he couldnt find the right words to say. goodbye was too strong. see you soon was unlikely. hansol had to migrate back to the states and was unlikely he could go back to korea. the semi american pressed his lips together, looking down. a few tears rolled down his face.

 

"im sorry." seungkwan managed to whisper out. the tears turned from a slow drizzle to a rainstorm. "hansol ah... will you forgive me? will you forgive the times i was mean to you? the times i shouted at you for no reason?" the jeju island boy spoke in between sniffles. taking deep breaths after every sentence. hansol could only stay silent. he didnt want it to end like this. he had to stay strong for seungkwan but why is it that he was crying too?

 

"of course boo. i'll always forgive you. but... i dont think you can forgive me. for leaving you like this..." hansols voice was cracking. his eyes were red and puffy but he was sure seungkwan was worse. hansol cupped seungkwans messy face. hansol had to take in every feature of the boy before he left. raising the ends of his lips to bring out a smile. he didnt want to leave his boo crying. he wanted to leave knowing his boo was strong and happy. hansol wipes the tears that were still falling with his thumbs.

"seungkwan ah... where is the boo seungkwan i fell in love with? the one full of smiles and laughter." hansol smiled. he wanted to leave having the image of seungkwan smiling to accompany him on the ride to america. seungkwan was pouting. looking down unable to face hansol. the boys arms were beginning to cling onto the others sweater.

 

"hes currently unavailable..." seungkwan was still looking down. he didnt want to look at hansol. looking at him would only bring back the sugar sweet memories which were now bittersweet.

 

hansol held seungkwans face like it was a baby bird. fragile and weak, almost like it could break instantly. the city boy tilted the island boys face so he could look at him closely. kissing the elder's cheeks where the tears were streaming down. usually seungkwan would be cringing but it was the last kisses hed ever get from him so seungkwan could only make the moment last as long as possible. hansol pressed his lips against seungkwans. it was a sweet kiss but the salty tears couldnt stop falling.

 

the clock of the airport struck mid day. hansol had fifteen minutes before he had to board the plane. the pair moved to the empty seats by the fountain. it really was time to say goodbye. the younger shuffeled through his backpack. pulling out two small matching boxes and a note, hansol put the gifts onto seungkwans lap. seungkwan stood still in a daze.

 

"here. have this. we have matching ones so if you ever think of me just look at it alright. also, only read the letter once youre safely at home and ive boarded got it?" hansol opened up the boxes revealing matching rings. the sun shaped pendant with the name seungkwan and the crescent moon pendant with hansol. hansol takes the sun ring and seungkwan takes the moon. the two help each other put it on just like a wedding. seungkwan nods and smiles down at the ring. 

 

"passengers of flight KE753 to new york, please move to gate 8 to board your plane. repeating. passengers of flight KE753 to new york, please move to gate 8 to board your plane." the announcement blared through the airport.

 

hansols time was up. hansol stands to leave first. seungkwan pulling him back. lacing his fingers with the american. he didnt want him to leave. he didnt want to be alone. "hansol... i-i'll miss you... skype me once you've safely arrived alright. i'll be waiting... you better not forget about me okay. now go board that plane." seungkwan smiles. it wasnt an eye smile. but it didnt matter to hansol. hansol hugs seungkwan once more and leaves quickly.

seungkwan watches the plane hansol has boarded take off. seungkwan prays for a safe flight and quickly leaves before he starts crying again. the train ride back to the apartment he shared was silent and lonely. seungkwan plugs his headphones in and look through his phone gallery. all the many photos of him and hansol. seungkwan could only smile thinking back of all the times. all that was left was just the memory of the two. seungkwan enters the empty house the two called home. sitting on the sofa where they used to lie together watching cloud atlas, seungkwan pulls out the letter hansol had written.

 

 

to my baby boo ♡,

by the time you read this i wont be by your side but i hope the memories of us together will always last in your heart like mine. you will always be the sun to light up my day. i promise i will skype you everyday. i hope you like the ring i gave you. i wasnt sure whether it would fit but surprisingly it did haha.

clearly im not one that handles farewell, well. anyway it isnt really farewell. we can still skype and talk. i hope i can go back soon.

if you ever miss me look up at the sky and remember that im looking at the same sky as you are. if you ever have problems you can tell it to me and cry to me even though im not there physically. 

i love you dearly. i really do. if i get the chance to, i'll bring you over to america. that is if your mom allows of course. oh yeah we can get married here in the states so in the future, lets get married shall we? and we can have our honeymoon in jeju. just imagine it boo. just the two of us. i see you walking here so thats all i can write.

yours dearest,  
hansol ♡


	2. eclipse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> five years had passed and hansol is finally able to return to the arms that he had been missing. 
> 
>  
> 
> this has nothing to do with the twilight series its just that i used their rings as a concept. its explained in the story so just read it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hansol and seungkwan are 22 in this story and 17 in the first chapter.

seungkwan has lost track of time. the brunette honestly forgot how many years theyve been apart. their lives continued as normal. video chatting regularly, texting 24/7. nothing much has changed. all thats gone was the warmth. seungkwan didnt have anyone to cuddle with when he has a nightmare at 3am. he didnt have anyone to hold him as he cried.

 

the apartment felt colder as the years passed. but seungkwan never moved a thing. hansols bandanas still layed on the shelf full of movies. some of hansols coats were still on the rack. hansols headphones still on the rack of mixtapes. it made the apartment feel like hansol never left. but waking up alone reminded the island boy that hansol hasnt come back in the past five years. seungkwan never found out the reason why hansol had to leave but seungkwan respected his boyfriends privacy and never brought it up despite the curiosity.

 

the city lights and sounds in new york was the same in seoul. streets were always filled with cars, tall office building lights sparkling in the dark replacing the purpose of stars. the streets of new york never slept but the alleys of seoul had a few hours of silence before office workers made their way to work.

 

hansol was glad to be back with his family but sometimes quality beat quantity and hansols heart longed for his precious island boy. the timezone difference made it hard to talk but along the years that passed, the pair managed to squeeze a timeslot for them to talk. every minute was precious to the city boy. even if he was able to talk to seungkwan for five minutes, it helped hansol sleep at peace.

 

hansol made sure to be back by 6pm so he was ready to talk to seungkwan by 7 which on seungkwans end is 8am which is enough for seungkwan to wash up and eat breakfast.

 

mingyu and wonwoo questioned how hansol and seungkwan could manage their long distance relationship. all hansol could reply was hope. the hope that hansol would be able to return to south korea one day kept them together. the rings on their ring finger kept them sane. the ring was a promise. a promise to stay together forever and not let anything tear them apart.

 

seungkwan was hansols sun that lit up his day. hansol was seungkwans moon that guided him when he was in the dark. the sun and the moon could never meet. just like how hansol and seungkwan were. the pair waiting for their paths to cross causing an eclipse. years passed and the two have not eclipsed. but they still held on tightly.

 

seungkwan may have lost track but hansol counted every day that passed. fifth year of parting. seventh year of dating. tenth year of knowing. the two have gone far since they first met. who knew the boy that he desperately copied homework off of in the spring of his 6th grade would become his boyfriend two years later. and continue to stay so for the next seven. 

 

hansol tapped his foot anxiously. he never really liked airports. not after the incident five years ago. but five years later, hansol stood waiting to board his plane. a small box, his phone, headphones and wallet made up the contents of his sling. he waited five years to finally be able to breathe the fresh air of the east again. to finally be rejoined with the one he loved the most.

 

hansol prayed on his ring for his plane to arrive quickly. checking the time on his phone lockscreen, hansol counted down to the fated time. hansol never changed his lock screen. for the five years abroad, it was always the selca he took with seungkwan just before he left. the bell struck midnight. it was his calling to leave. hansol took a deep breath and made his way to his flight. hansol was so close. his five years of planning was finally in motion. 

 

the flight felt short. mostly because hansol was asleep. the plane finally reached its destination and hansol jumped out of his seat to leave as soon as possible. he couldnt wait to see seungkwan again. to hold him in his arms again. hansol took the first taxi back to the apartment. the address rolled off his tongue like he never left. it was only 3am kst so hansol had plenty of time to prepare. seungkwan would be sound asleep at 3am. should be unless seungkwan broke his promise of sleeping early and waking up early to have a healthy lifestyle. hansol took in the sight of seoul at night. a sight he missed seeing. the city boy thanked and tipped the taxi driver and began the preparations.

 

hansol peeled of the key seungkwan taped to the back of the house plant pot in case of emergencies and unlocked the door as quiet as possible. opening his luggage up, hansol began to blow balloons up and putting up the banner he made by scratch, with some help from sophia of course. hansol had to restrict himself from jumping onto seungkwan.

 

without realising, it was already 6am. mostly because hansol passed out from jet lag. at least he managed to wake up before seungkwan did. like the good boyfriend hansol was, hansol decides to cook breakfast for the brunette.

 

seungkwan was unsure how but he could smell fresh toast and eggs. seungkwan was sure that seokmin and soonyoung wouldnt come this early. so who the hell was in his house. utterly terrified of being robbed by a robber who cooked him breakfast, seungkwan ran out of his room. looking straight from the hallway from his room to the living room. seungkwan could see banners and balloons. what robber would give him a party. and he was pretty sure that it wasnt anyones birthday. walking out the short hallway and into the living room. seungkwan reads the first two words, "will you," only to be held back. 

 

a pair of arms held the island boy tightly around his chest. a head nestled into the crook of his neck, leaning on his shoulder. seungkwan smiled to himself. finally was all seungkwan could think of. a soft whisper into his ear, "im home." swiftly taking the box out of his pocket, with one arm around seungkwan. hansol turns seungkwan around and kneels down on one knee. his left hand holding seungkwans right. "boo seungkwan. youve waited long and made it this far with me. will you marry me?" "of course you silly."

 

and so the sun and moon eclipsed. the boy raised in the city and the boy raised on an island. the quiet and mysterious boy and the loud and boisterous boy. no one would expect two opposites to stay together even after being torn apart. at least they will no longer be separated now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have finally posted the sequel. with much time, i have finally done it. i had no idea or references or prompts to help me out with this so it took super long. anyway i hope you enjoyed this short series!~
> 
> i have an interesting collection of stoties to start on so look forward to that and the next chapter of call me!♡~

**Author's Note:**

> i finished watching we got married global 2 and heechul and puffs ending hit me so hard oh man i was bawling my eyes out. 
> 
> so i was thinking about the time leeteuk and sora were at the airport in wgm teukso aka dimple couple also the radio interview with hansol and jisoo where they were talking about airports being the place where they have to bid family members and then i got this mess of a fic
> 
> *maybe i'll write a sequel or a prolouge but that is if you want it ┐(￣ヘ￣)┌ *


End file.
